


Winner, Winner Kitchen Dinner

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Unrealistic Sex, cute smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey comes home after a long day at work only to find dinner isn't going to be food perse, and that his energy comes back tenfold because of this new "course" of action his wife cooked up.





	

 It had been a really long day at work for Mickey, just dealing with another round of Pete being more trouble than he’s worth, nothing much to really talk about any details, but it all still managed to leave Mickey bone tired but fully looking forward to going home. Since home is where his beloved wife would be.

When he arrived home, he thought it was a little odd that the blinds were down on all the windows, but then thought better of it. Minnie was probably setting up another spontaneous candlelight dinner. However, as close as he was to that conclusion, he was not expecting the reality of its truer purpose.

As he stepped inside and announced his return to wherever she was, he noticed there weren’t any candles decorating the living room or dining room, but there was a trail of red rose petals leading from the door and into the kitchen. And since for once she didn’t answer, he decided to follow the rose petals, practically pinching himself already to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming so as not to be rudely awakened if he got to a really good part.

He did find her in the kitchen, facing him, and somehow he just knew that despite that she was wearing her usual pumps and her usual pink apron with the frilly trim, she wasn’t wearing anything else except maybe her panties… if her nipples poking out from underneath her apron were any indication, as well as how much she was blushing right now.

“Welcome Home, Mickey.” Minnie greeted him meekly, not moving from her spot in front of the kitchen sink. Mickey didn’t smell anything cooking nor see anything on the stove top even at the corner of his eye, which easily led him to believe that she had been planning this for a few hours and that she wanted to skip dinner in order to have this special dessert early. Though he didn’t smell anything…there was something that was drawing him to her more than usual.

Mickey at the moment raised a brow at her and looked at her up and down with just his eyes before he decided to greet her the best he could, which in his mind sounded completely stupid. “Hiya Min, got anythin’ ya wanna tell me?” He moved toward her and stopped right in front of her, reached for her hands and kept them in his as he kissed the backs of them.

To his surprise, in one swift movement she kept their hands held together and twirled herself into his arms, pressing her back completely against his front, even going as far as wiggling her tush a little, purposely teasing his lower half. Well, Mickey was right about one thing, she was completely naked underneath that apron, she actually wasn’t wearing panties. Not to mention that as tired as he was from work, he could never be too tired for what Minnie obviously wanted to do with him.

“Just that I need you very badly right now.” She finally replied, now just plain grinding against him as she snaked her arms around his neck after making sure that he’d keep his arms around her front. She cooed when she finally felt the bulge in his pants begin to form.

“I can see that,” he chuckled, and reached over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a box of condoms,  _Trojan Her Pleasure: Sensations_  condoms, and placed them on the counter. “Yer lucky I’ve got secret stashes all over the house still, no thanks to that brother of mine.” Minnie actually paused her movements against him in confusion so he explained. “Sometime before we got married, Oswald hid boxes of condoms all over the house instead of eggs fer Easter, I think he was trying to tell me somethin’. At the time I didn’t need them, so I gave most of them ta Manfred, but there were still a few boxes I kept  _just_  in case. Though I’ll admit that I don’t think I found them all as I still find a few now and again, so if ya find any that’s in a really weird place, that’s why.”

Minnie giggled at him before she spoke. “He would do that to you wouldn’t he? I bet he was telling you to marry me already to experience what you were missing out on.” She bucked her hips and in turn her tush right into him for emphasis. She was quite pleased with herself when he let out a big groan in response. She then took one of his hands and guided it to the side of one of her breasts, in case he wanted to slip his hand under her apron. He teased her further by not going under her apron and gave her breast and the protruding nipple a gentle squeeze, which earned him a quick squeak of pleasure shortly followed by a small huff of disappointment at his teasing.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Mickey replied, and kissed her other hand and then kissed up her arm and then kept kissing every part of her shoulder and neck that he could reach. All while he then guided that respective hand to the button and zipper of his pants, giving her the choice to undo them.

Minnie jumped at the opportunity he presented her with, and though she kept her back to him she had no trouble undoing the button and zipper, and finally shoving his pants and boxers down with the bottom of her palms. After freeing her favorite prize from its containment, she trapped it between her thighs and felt that lovely dorsal vein along the length of her pussy, which she moaned blissfully at.

Mickey couldn’t help but snicker at her reaction, but then he realized the real cause for it and why she was in the mood to have fun before dinner as he felt that her pussy was soaking wet when logically it couldn’t be just yet unless…

“Yer in heat ain’tcha?” Mickey stated more than asked.

“You could say that.” Minnie replied, nearly slurring as she was enjoying herself by rubbing her wet pussy along the length of his sturdy cock that she still firmly kept locked in place between her thighs.

“No wonder ya smell irresistible right now.” Mickey shot back in a playful growl as he bombarded the crook of her neck with kisses, slipped his hand under her apron finally squeezing the flesh of her breast and nipple, and moved his hips at a faster pace than she had at moving the topside of his dick along the length of her pussy.

After a few mewls of pleasure from his faster pace of humping her, she stopped him since she wanted him inside her. So she put a condom on him, giving his hardened cock a good squeeze when she was finished, pleased when he gave a small grunt of pleasure at the small squeeze and was exceptionally happy when he groaned in ecstasy upon entering her. Minnie was already breathing heavy even though he was only just inside her and decided to tease her by not moving, and kissing the back of her shoulders, and the back of her neck. She squeaked at feeling at least one unexpected tiny playful nip to her shoulder, and Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle at her, but muttered a slightly unapologetic “Sorry, Min,” anyway just in case it may have slightly offended her.

“No need to be sorry, dear. I just  _really_  wasn’t expecting it. But please go ahead and go radioactive jackrabbit fast, please.” Minnie told him, bucking her hips on him again at her last sentence for emphasis.

“Impatient as always I see.” Mickey chided with a smirk, slowly pulling out halfway just to tease her further.

“I can’t help it that you’re so irresistible, Mickey.” Minnie shot back with a smirk of her own, bracing herself on the counter in front of her. Which was a very good idea for her because as promised, Mickey pounded into her wildly, making her moan blissfully and driving her crazy as his balls pounded against her clit with every thrust. It didn’t take long to make her cum as usual and after pumping into her a few more times to make sure he carried her all the way through her orgasm, he slowed down and got an idea for a new position she might like. Of course he had to wait for her to regain her senses a little. Which naturally took a few pants of breath from her before she finally spoke. “You’re not tired already are you? It didn’t feel like you came yourself yet, Mickey.”

“Nah, not yet, but I did have a new idea on a new position we could try.” He told her as he leaned forward until her back was flush against his chest.

“Ooh! Do tell! You know I love your different position ideas.” She cooed delightfully at him, also cooing at his movement of resting against her back as she always loved feeling as close to him as possible.

“Well first off, yer gonna hafta hold on ta me as ya are.” He instructed, and thankfully she got the idea to snake her arms around his neck like she did earlier. “That’s it, just like that.” He told her before she could even ask. Then he snaked his own hands down her sides and grabbed the underside of one leg with one hand slowly lifting it up so he could adjust his grip, he silently chuckled when she gasped at realizing what he was up to. He then did the same with her other leg, holding her up completely by her legs.

He tried to angle his hips right so he could enter her again, but at this angle she was a bit too slippery. Thankfully there was no end to Minnie’s impatience as she used one hand to let go of him to stick his tip in herself. Mickey muttered a ‘thank you’ to her as he went into her the rest of the way.

“No guarantees on radioactive jackrabbit, dear.” He warned through gritted teeth from the intense pleasure still coursing through him upon re-entering her and feeling her squeeze the dickens out of his member.

“That’s alright. Just as long as you cum too, it’s only fair you know.” She told him sweetly after a blissful sigh of feeling him inside her again, returning to hold the back of his neck with both hands. To be honest, if she could she’d have him inside her 24/7, she loved having sex with him so much, but they were both pretty busy these past couple of weeks, hence why she ended up in heat today. Ten days without it is all it takes for her to go crazy for it to the point where her body craves it that much. Of course since she already came once, that had settled, and now she was a little tighter because she was already back to normal, though her pheromones still lingered in the kitchen.

“Thanks, hun.” Mickey replied cheerfully as he got to work moving his hips as fast as he dared, which was a moderate pace so he didn’t risk slipping out of her.

However, the risk of slipping out of her were pretty high as he happened to do that constantly, he managed to make her cum again anyway, but he still hadn’t and it was driving him crazy. It was driving Minnie crazy too because she wanted to help make him cum since he was having such trouble doing so himself today.

Fortunately he had one more position in mind that would help, and with her still in his arms as she was, Mickey sat down on the ground and laid back, propping their lower halves against the kitchen cabinets below the sink. He had slipped out of her again in all this movement, but now that they had settled, his member which was hovering above her entrance, looked very imposing. As if it were a battering ram ready to pound into her castle doors, which in all technicalities, it was.

Because they were on the ground, Minnie didn’t have to hold onto him as tightly, thus she used one hand to aim him directly onto the tip of her entrance. Mickey then let gravity do the rest and sank down into her, going balls deep. Once he was all in, Minnie intertwined their legs and their tails for good measure, especially after she mewled in ecstasy and pleasure at the feeling of him having fully entered her for the third time.

“Are you sure this is a good enough position that you’ll be able to cum this time?” Minnie had to ask since she was reminded of the fact that he still hadn’t cum yet, though he did hum in bliss as he entered her this time, so that was a good sign.

“Absolutely, but we have ta be careful, ‘cause this position can keep me from going soft, so we  _could_  just do this fer the rest of the night if ya wanted, but we’d be going through the condoms like crazy.” He told her honestly.

“Just do me a favor by not pushing yourself too hard, Mickey.” She said with a hint of worry.

“I promise I won’t.” He replied compliantly.

“Good, because at the very least I owe you two orgasms.” Minnie quipped deviously. Mickey chuckled beneath her and since his breathing was what controlled the slow and deep thrusts in this position, his chuckles surprised her since it made him do quick short and  ** _pleasurable_**  thrusts.

“Don’t ya dare add on to it the next time ya cum, Minnie. Ya know I can’t compete with yer sensitivity record.” Mickey shot back, and as if to prove his point, he wiggled his hips a little to grind himself into her, he felt her squeeze him and knew she was already on the brink of another orgasm. She squealed blissfully at his movements, but once it settled she argued back with a pout.

“Aww, but I want to! I’ve cum twice already, and it’s only fair that you have as many as I do. But if you insist, then just go for as long as you can.”

Out of minuscule spite, Mickey did a very long, hard and calculated thrust and made her cum again with it. Just to prove the point of his next question.

“Ya sure ya don’t want it ta be fer as long as  _you_  can handle it?”

It took a long while for her to regain her senses after that for her to even respond, but she did when she finally caught her breath.

“Mickey ~ ! I meant what I said, besides, you and I both know I’ll always want more. But you can only handle so much yourself, not counting the time you were [miffed and a bit insatiable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469637).”

“Yer never gonna let me live that down are ya?” Mickey deadpanned in embarrassment.

“Of course not,  ** _breakfast in bed never felt so good_** **_~_ ** **_!_ ** ” She teased seductively as she untwined her tail from his just to rub it along the underside of his balls and give a gentle squeeze. By chance, it made him cum finally, as he all but growled and tensed up underneath her, squeezing their intertwined legs together a little harder as well as subconsciously curling into her more as if to dig deeper inside her.

When the spine tingling sensations of his peak eased up on him, he knew he already wanted more, but he had to pull out to switch out the condoms first. So he gruffly warned her, “I’m definitely not done with ya yet.” He then used his tail to get the box of condoms off of the kitchen counter and down more to their level. Gravity certainly helped in getting the condom off so long as he kept it pinched to him to tie it up. Minnie did the honors of putting a new condom on him while he managed to toss it in the trash successfully even from the angle they were both in.

As soon as the condom was securely on him, indicated by Minnie’s firm squeeze of approval as she aimed him at her entrance again, he dived right back into her, and put some effort into his thrusts.

“Breakfast huh? Funny, I like dinner and dessert best!” He huffed in her ear, churning up her insides with each thrust. He then noticed that his balls were flopping onto her clit in the combination of gravity and his efforts. Welp, that explained her extra squeals aside from churning her insides like butter.

He felt her orgasm before she even had the comprehension to voice it by letting out a delicious mewled squeal of his name. Mickey didn’t let her rest however as Minnie had told him time and again that on the chances that they didn’t cum together, that he didn’t let her rest until he came too. So that’s just what he did but he didn’t cum himself until she came on her third time since his re-entry.

“Dessert especially ‘cause it tends ta get extra creamy.” Mickey whispered huskily in her ear as soon as he came down from his high. Minnie laughed pretty loudly at that one as soon as she came down from her own high.

“Oh-ho, Mickey that’s  _terrible_!”

“What can I say, Minnie? I prefer tellin’ dirty jokes over talkin’ dirty any day.” He chuckled back.

By now they were an absolute sweaty mess, and still on the kitchen floor, and since they wanted to continue, they took it upstairs to their bedroom where it would be much more comfortable should Mickey fall asleep at some point.

It would be hours before they actually had a proper dinner.


End file.
